


Грань хаоса

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Наследие Борна [1]
Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грань хаоса — критическая точка системы, в которой незначительное изменение может либо вызвать хаотическое поведение системы, либо замкнуть систему в статическом состоянии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грань хаоса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



> Невозможно прекрасная [Араси](http://arasi.diary.ru/) сделала по мотивам фика клип, который можно посмотреть [здесь](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h1PgTa7duc).

_—Рану заштопай. Через шесть часов вылетаешь в Йемен.  
— Я буду готов._

Подготовка к вылету заняла намного меньше шести часов.  
  
С эвакуацией уложились в срок, и размещение на новом месте под руководством военных тоже шло теперь гладко. Аарон недолго понаблюдал, как суровый армейский сержант командует пёстрой толпой гражданских, помогая им устроиться в здании старой школы, и отправился на поиски санитарной части. Здесь его помощь не требовалась, живые прекрасно обходились и без него. Он мотнул головой — и мысль ушла, но неприятное тянущее чувство осталось, неуловимое и неотвязное, как летнее марево перед глазами.  
  
Организованная на скорую руку полевая больница обнаружилась в соседнем невысоком здании, в прошлом, очевидно, служившем приютом администрации школы. Пострадавших оказалось немного ( _потому что там, где действительно всё и случилось, никто не выжил_ ), и молодая врач из гражданских, управлявшая своим маленьким царством с ненавязчивой эффективностью, выдававшей куда больший опыт, чем можно было бы ожидать, нашла время сама заняться его бедром. У неё были русые волосы, смешливые голубые глаза и ямочки на щеках, и Аарон обрадовался возможности отвлечься. Казалось, она и сама не против капельку пофлиртовать с симпатичным солдатом, за которого, наверное, его принимала, и потому уже через десять минут они болтали и смеялись, как старые хорошие приятели. Аарон травил забавные и иногда неприличные походные байки — большая часть из них сохранилась в памяти ещё со времён Кенни, но какая разница — смотрел, как она забавно поджимает губы, стараясь придать себе неодобрительный вид, и пытался прогнать круговерть мыслей и голосов в голове.  
  
«Мы облажались с разведкой». Он не знал, что выводит его из себя сильнее: ошибка тех, кто разрабатывал миссию, или то, что Байер говорил об этой ошибке так, словно непреднамеренность её что-то меняла. «Такая у нас работа». Он _выполнял_ свою работу, и собирался выполнять её впредь, и напоминания Рика Байера были тут совсем ни к чему. О своём долге — перед страной и программой — он не забывал никогда. Но он имел право злиться на тех, кто делал из него убийцу вместо солдата, а слова Байера звучали так, словно то, что случилось, было в порядке вещей, и… Его славная доктор что-то сказала, смеясь, и он машинально улыбнулся в ответ, понимая, что не слышит слов. Всё это было чересчур сложно. Временами он завидовал Байеру и его непреклонной вере; по крайней мере, искренность этой веры сомнений не вызывала. Чёрт, временами он завидовал даже Кенни, с его безоговорочной готовностью подчиняться приказам и уверенностью, что те, кто их отдают, по умолчанию не совершают ошибок.  
  
Тот, кто утверждал, что самостоятельное мышление открывает дорогу к счастливой жизни, явно очень недобро шутил.  
  
Проклятье. Какого чёрта Байеру было просто не оставить его в покое? Он знал, что успокоился бы гораздо быстрей, если бы не пытался сейчас вести этот бессмысленный спор у себя в голове. Обычно им легко работалось вместе, и интерес Байера — настолько ненавязчивый, что большую часть времени его и интересом-то назвать было нельзя — был Аарону скорее приятен, но… только не сейчас. Как куратор проекта Байер имел право отдавать приказы. Но диктовать Аарону, что он должен или не должен думать и чувствовать — этого права ему не давал никто.  
  
Что-то будто бы невесомо царапнуло шею, и, обернувшись, он столкнулся глазами с Риком. Байер проходил по коридору мимо и даже на секунду не остановился в дверях, но его цепкий взгляд мгновенно охватил и впитал всю сцену — и внезапно бессильная ярость, с которой Аарон никак не мог совладать, схлынула, фокусируясь в упрямую и немного злую решимость. Ещё долю секунды спустя Байер скрылся из вида.  
  
Аарон терпеливо дождался, пока доктор закончит делать ему перевязку — но недавняя лёгкость из разговора ушла. Он видел, что она немного разочарована и, может быть, даже недоумевает, но знал, что не пройдёт и четверти часа, как она без труда выбросит весь эпизод из головы. Слишком много солдат на её слишком коротком веку уже развлекали её такими вот разговорами. Когда она встала со своего невысокого табурета и объявила, что Аарон может идти, он улыбнулся ей, что-то умеренно двусмысленно пошутил, одеваясь, и отправился на поиски Байера.  
  
Разыскать место его уединения не составило большого труда. Байер выбрал небольшой кабинет с другой стороны здания, подальше от основной суеты, с окнами, выходящими на огромный, поросший чахлой травой пустырь, который военные уже отгородили под лётное поле. Скудную обстановку составляли одинокий стеллаж, письменный стол и потрёпанное офисное кресло, в котором Байер и расположился с очередным отчётом в руках. Когда Аарон остановился на пороге приоткрытой двери и негромко стукнул в косяк, Байер вскинул на него глаза.  
  
— Как нога? — поинтересовался он, и Аарон пожал плечами:  
  
— В порядке.  
  
Байер кивнул и продолжил смотреть на него. Аарон попытался сообразить, что сказать дальше. В голову не приходило ничего, и Аарон просто шагнул в кабинет, плотнее прикрывая за собой дверь. Байер наблюдал за ним с невозмутимой заинтересованностью во взгляде.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
  
Это было слишком удачное вступление, чтобы упускать такой шанс. Аарон качнул головой, понимая, что, кажется, совершает сейчас невообразимую дерзость.  
  
— Я — нет, — отозвался он, и Рик вопросительно поднял брови. Аарон сделал ещё несколько шагов, подходя ближе и останавливаясь у края стола, на самой границе вторжения в его личное пространство. Рик отложил отчёт. — А вот ты, похоже, да.  
  
Брови Байера поднялись ещё выше, почти иронически, но вот взгляд — взгляд снова сделался цепким и очень пристальным, и Аарону показалось, что он чувствует, как под ногами трещит лёд.  
  
— Я не думаю, что… — в конце концов произнёс Рик, вставая, но Аарон коротко качнул головой, прерывая его, и выразительно взглянул на часы.  
  
— Мне осталось меньше четырёх часов до вылета. Может, не будем больше терять время?  
  
Ответа не последовало. Аарон, впрочем, и не рассчитывал на ответ, заранее решив считать молчание знаком согласия — и, не отступая от собственных слов, протянул руку к пуговицам на рубашке Рика.  
  
Он успел расстегнуть две, прежде Рик отвёл его руки, справляясь с остальными сам. Аарон не стал затевать беззвучный спор; вместо этого он стянул футболку и, бросив её на стол, раздвинул на Рике полы рубашки, дотрагиваясь пальцами до тёплой кожи. Чувствовать под ней твёрдые мышцы было непривычно и немного странно, но не более того. Подступая ближе, он провёл ладонью вверх, по груди и плечу, и рефлекторно напрягся в ответ на прикосновение Рика, но тут же, сделав глубокий вдох, заставил себя расслабиться. Всё было просто; гораздо проще, чем он ожидал. И вот от этой мысли, неожиданно для него самого, напряжение схлынуло окончательно.  
  
Он толкнул Рика обратно в кресло, опускаясь перед ним на колени; раненое бедро отозвалось вспышкой боли, но Аарон это едва заметил. Байер попытался было что-то сказать, подаваясь вперёд, но передумал, откидываясь на спинку, прикрывая глаза. Аарон ухмыльнулся, распуская пряжку его ремня, расстёгивая молнию на брюках. Сомнение охватило его всего на секунду, когда он добрался до цели, но он чувствовал, что уже поймал волну; возбуждение, кураж, любопытство, злость — всё смешивалось в одно. К тому же, общие представления о том, что он собирался делать, у него и так есть, пусть и полученные в другой роли; а недостаток опыта, подсказывало ему что-то, вряд ли будет иметь сейчас такое уж большое значение. Резкий, прерывистый выдох Рика, когда он наклонился над ним, обхватывая губами головку, это предположение исключительно подтвердил. Рик не делал попыток его направлять; приподняв глаза, Аарон мог видеть побелевшие костяшки пальцев, сжимающих подлокотники кресла. И это заводило — заводило сильнее, чем он сам ожидал: вкус, запах горячей кожи, твёрдость плоти на языке, дрожь мышц под его ладонями.  
  
Потом Рик потянул его за плечо, и он поднял голову, выпуская его изо рта с тихим звуком, пытаясь перевести дух. Голова шла кругом то ли от переизбытка, то ли от недостатка кислорода. Рик продолжал тянуть его вверх, а когда Аарон неловко поднялся, опираясь одной рукой на его бедро, наклонился к нему, ловя его рот в откровенном, быстром, глубоком поцелуе. Аарон едва успел ответить, с трудом удерживая равновесие в своей неустойчивой позе, а Рик уже заставлял его отступить, в бок и назад. Край столешницы упёрся ему сзади в бедро, Рик отстранился, он машинально присел на стол — и прежде чем он успел опомниться, Рик уже расправился с застёжками его армейских штанов и обхватил его член ртом.  
  
От неожиданности Аарон прикусил губу, сдерживая резкий короткий стон. Он зажмурился, запрокидывая назад голову, стискивая край стола в пальцах. Хотелось — и не было сил смотреть. От одной мысли, что это Рик — Рик Байер — делает ему сейчас минет, внутри всё сводило судорогой. Он знал, что осталось уже недолго. Рик задавал стремительный, бескомпромиссный темп, и Аарон не пытался сопротивляться. Усилием разжав одну руку, он опустил её Рику на плечо, пальцами касаясь шеи, чувствуя движение мышц под кожей.  
  
…потом он просто сидел на краю стола и пытался отдышаться под шум крови в ушах. Воздух холодил влажную кожу, свет резал глаза. Аарон несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Рик снова, теперь уже расслаблено, откинулся на спинку кресла и смотрел на него из-под тяжёлых век. Вид у него снова был почти такой, как всегда — если не считать распахнутой на груди рубашки и белых капель на коже — только, может быть, чуть… взъерошенный. Аарона внезапно обожгло острым жадным желанием увидеть его _по-настоящему_ утратившим равновесие — и почти сожалением, что он упустил эту возможность на этот раз. Неловкими пальцами он застегнул брюки и встал, нащупывая футболку. Колени всё ещё подрагивали неустойчиво, бедро ныло неприятной тянущей болью, но сил — и желания — сожалеть о сделанном упорно не находилось.  
  
— Мне понадобится отчёт по Йемену, — произнёс Рик. Голос прозвучал хрипло, но он не сделал даже попытки откашляться и прочистить горло. — Я буду в Йоханнесбурге всю следующую неделю, потом вернусь в Вашингтон. Если успеешь до тех пор…  
  
Аарон кивнул.  
  
— Значит, до встречи в Йоханнесбурге, — откликнулся он также хрипло и пошёл к двери.  
  
В Йоханнесбурге они так и не встретились: миссия в Йемене обошлась без сюрпризов, но следом за ней немедленно возникла другая — и в следующий раз их пути пересеклись только месяц спустя в Стамбуле. Несколько часов в неприметном отеле на окраине города положили начало тому, что неожиданно быстро вошло в привычку, и следующие два с лишним года прошли именно так, под череду большей частью успешных операций и почти случайных встреч. Работа и удовольствие сочетались на удивление легко.  
  
А потом грянул скандал с Борном.  
  
Когда Аарон убедился, что преследователи хотя бы на время потеряли их с Мартой след, и вопрос о том, чтобы просто выжить, перестал стоять перед ними так остро, ему не составило большого труда восстановить картину происшедшего. В конце концов, именно этому его и учили, и тот факт, что ему удалось уйти живым от своих учителей, наверное, говорил, что их старания не прошли даром.  
  
Сомнений в том, кто руководил сворачиванием программы, у Аарона тоже не было никаких. Представление Рика Байера об ответственности не позволило бы ему доверить уничтожение результата собственных многолетних трудов кому-то ещё. К тому же, за прошедшие годы совместной работы он успел изучить Байера достаточно хорошо, чтобы узнать образ мысли и действий. Изредка Аарон задавался вопросом, насколько это знание помогло ему сохранить жизнь себе и Марте, потому что позволяло угадывать действия противника наперёд.  
  
Позднее, заново проигрывая ситуацию в голове, Аарон понял, что по большому счёту даже не злится. Нет, он злился, конечно, но недолго и как-то абстрактно — за время участия в программе он успел изучить не только Байера, но и систему. Сильнее всего злило, пожалуй, то, как не вовремя всё случилось. Будь у него ещё хоть пара месяцев — и вся эта шумиха вокруг Джейсона Борна могла бы даже помочь ему лечь на дно. А может, и нет. Судя по объяснениям Марты, совсем обойтись без таблеток у него бы не вышло, а любой запас только временно решил бы проблему. И, вероятно, тогда он всё равно оказался бы в той же ситуации, что и сейчас.  
  
Аарон посмотрел на часы. До смены ведущих наблюдение за домом агентов осталось всего полчаса. Выбираться под дождь не хотелось, но незнакомая брошенная машина будет привлекать слишком много внимания. К _их_ машине тут, видимо, уже все привыкли; ребята не слишком таились — что наводило на мысли не столько о слежке, сколько об охране. Аарон хмыкнул. Неплохая идея, паршивая реализация — а значит, авторство едва ли принадлежало Байеру. За четыре года работы под его началом и ещё два попыток окончательно избавиться от хвоста, Аарон видел за ним всего одну действительно серьёзную ошибку — там, на Аляске — да и та в основе своей имела скорее досадное невезение, чем плохо продуманный план. Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что и в этот раз удача Аарона не подведёт.  
  
Он дотронулся до ключа зажигания, заводя мотор, чтобы отогнать машину. Пришло время им снова встретиться лицом к лицу.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик представляет собой что-то вроде приквела к другому, соавторскому, тексту, который в данный момент находится в работе и начинается непосредственно после окончания "Грани хаоса".
> 
> Касательно имён: imdb и прочие ресурсы дают имя Байера как "Эрик", что, видимо, является полной формой, но на протяжении фильма всеми (в том числе им самим) используется только сокращённое "Рик". Текст фильма кажется нам приоритетным источником.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Vid] Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937451) by [Arasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi)




End file.
